Viper's Saga
by Dark-Viper66
Summary: Demons try to rule the world... Will they be stopped? chapter 3 is now up!
1. The Capture

Magic: Viper's Saga  
  
Chapter 1 The Capture  
  
They killed him. Completely shattered him. I still can't believe that some goblins could kill a commander of his position. It just goes to show you that goblins are good when they stick together. It's been a year since they attacked, captured, and killed Commander Eesha. I was only lucky to receive his teaching before he died. Now I, Gerrard, am in command, and no goblins are going to stop me. I have finally found a way to kill them off forever, but I need to act quick. Who knows what they are up to now. Hmm. I heard a noise. I shall investigate.  
  
That was the last we heard of Gerrard. His followers looked around and found a tunnel. We sent some soldiers to see were the tunnels went, and they never came back. He was the only one we knew with a plan to kill the goblins, we need him back. A soldier entered Reya's room.  
  
Reya dawnbringer: Well? Any news?  
  
The soldier: Well.some.  
  
Reya dawnbringer: Yes? What is it?  
  
The soldier: Well, we found who did this.  
  
Reya Dawnbringer: Yea? Who?  
  
The soldier: The, goblins.  
  
Reya Dawnbringer: Grrr. not them again.  
  
The soldier: What shall we do?  
  
Rayadonbringer: hmm. If we only know what Gerrard's plan were. Go send a search party, hunt down the goblins.  
  
A few days after Reya's orders have been made; some soldiers come in to Reya's room. They look tired from there trip.  
  
A soldier: Reya! We have news concerning with Gerrard and the goblins!  
  
Reya Dawnbringer: Yes? On with it!  
  
The soldier: They said that they would give Gerrard up if we help them slay their enemies!  
  
Reya Dawnbringer: Hmmm. Maybe the goblins are being attacked by another force. Mmm. This may have something to do with Gerrard's plan! Who are their enemies?  
  
The soldier: The merfolk sire. The goblins said that they would let him go if we kill the merfolk.  
  
Reya Dawnbringer: Ha! I will have none of that here! No one is allowed to save Gerrard Capashen by killing merfolk in this land! Never.  
  
The soldier: Aye sire, I shall tell everyone that knows about this that they are not all-  
  
The ground in the room drops into a ditch, and goblins capture the soldier and Reya!  
  
Soldier 1: Have you heard? Gerrard has been found!  
  
Soldier 2: Oh really? Where is he?  
  
Soldier 1: He is being held captive in a goblin base. They will give him to us if we help them by killing the merfolk.  
  
Soldier 2: Well then! Why are we staying here when we can save Gerrard?  
  
Soldier 1: Ok. I'll go spread the word. You prepare for the invasion.  
  
Soldier 2: Great! Tell everyone you know that could help us. I have someone in mind that can really help us with this.  
  
Soldier 1: Bye.  
  
Soldier 2: Wait lets meet at my house OK?  
  
Soldier 1: OK!  
  
They found some people that would help them and started to the ocean. Sisay was there. She has just heard what happened, and was not pleased. She went to the goblins, to do some negotiating. She went down the goblin tunnels to find Gerrard. While some soldier are marching down to invade the merfolk's land. 


	2. The Cell

Author's note: This story is a made up story when Eesha, Gerrard, Reya, and Sisay lived at the same time! I don't care if they really don't! So don't complain! Also I made sisay start to take up spell casting, so you might see some of that. Sisay also likes the merfolk and the water. BTW: The first chapter was chaotic, I know. I tried to make it like that.  
  
Chapter 2 The cell  
  
Gerrard:*Sigh* Will these goblins ever give up? I wonder how I going to get out of this one. If I can send my message to my compatriots, I might have a chance of getting free. Yes. hmmm. Oh if only Reya was here. Then she would know what to do! She is good in situations like this.  
  
Some goblin guards throw Reya into the cell.  
  
Reya: You guys are just lucky that I am tied up! Id kick your but if I wasn't.  
  
Gerrard: R-Reya? Is that you?  
  
Reya: Yes Gerrard. its me.. Hahaha.. Yea. im trapped like you. (how embarrassing.)  
  
Gerrard: Ahhh Reya I was just talking about you.  
  
Reya: Really? You mean it? To WHO?  
  
Gerrard:. you kinda talk to yourself when in a jail for weeks. Now, do you have a plan?  
  
Reya: No but the merfolk are in big trouble.  
  
Gerrard: How? Who? Wha?  
  
Reya: Some of our soldiers know that if they kill the merfolk, you will be released.  
  
Gerrard: Whaahhoo! Wait a minute.. Noooo Sisay is there. She will get torn up by the cross fire.  
  
Reya: Have you found a way out yet?  
  
Gerrard: Actually, no, no I don't.  
  
Reya: There must be a way out! The goblins are quite stupid.  
  
Gerrard: Not in groups. They can be very cleaver in groups.  
  
Reya: By the way Gerrard. What was your plan to kill the goblins?  
  
Gerrard: Oh that? Well first -  
  
They hear goblins coming, so they stop talking. Sisay is thrown into the room.  
  
Sisay: Man. One would think that they would be smart enough to putt us in different cells.  
  
Gerrard: Sisay? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the merfolk?  
  
Sisay: yea. but. I desided to resque you!  
  
Reya: But with not much success I must say! Heh.  
  
A couple of days went by, the goblins treated them like dirt. They filled their cell with garbage, threw rock at them, and taunted them. They couldn't bare it any longer.  
  
Sisay (thinking): 'Why? Why must we be at war like this? Can't the world be at peace?'  
  
Gerrard: It could be worse, (said Gerrard looking around). Well, maybe not.  
  
Goblins entered the room with a huge grin on all of their faces. They were armed with multiple weapons. Some had axes, daggers, swords, and one had a torch. This one had a patch over its left eye. It seemed to be the leader of them, because he kept barking order to them. Reya, Gerrard, and Sisay looked afraid. Seeing the goblins with weapons was what they hated. A goblin opened the cell and grabbed Reya. She tried to resist, but others grabbed her. They took her out, then locked the cell. One goblin took a look back at Gerrard and Sisay, then laughed and walked away. They chained Reya up on a wall, and giggled at her trying to escape. The goblins picked up rocks and aimed at her. Reya took one last look at Gerrard and Sisay, and said one last thing to the goblins.  
  
"You will all burn in hell."  
  
Sisay looked away when the goblins threw their rocks at Reya. Sisay could not stand looking at a friend getting killed in front of her eyes. A tear slowly made it's way down her cheek. She made up her mind that the goblins are the worst creatures in the universe and that they needed to be stopped. The goblins stopped throwing rocks, which calmed her down. She looked at Reya just in time to see her body torched. Sisay ran to the bars screaming at these terrifying demons. The leader came up to her.  
  
Goblin leader: Now now. Don't get too overly excited. Don't worry, your next.  
  
Sisay fell to the ground as the goblins left. Terrified and angry, she looked at Gerrard.  
  
Sisay, trying to dry her eyes: We need to get out of here. There must be some way to get out. They will pay once I get out of here.  
  
Sisay keeps shaking the bars. This let the anger out of her.  
  
Gerrard: Shhhh. Something comes.  
  
Large banging came from the door. Sisay backed up as the door went flying by. It landed on Reya's remains. A dark shadowy figure come in. All they could see was the outline of a body, and red glowing eyes. Sisay passed out.  
  
So? What did you think? Please respond. It helps. 


	3. The Invasion

Author's note: I am now going to have quotes from cards in italics. That way, you can just.um.like..... just read the fic..........why are you still reading this? I told you to read the fic..... I SAID READ!..... oh boy. another rebel.. you know, I might as well not post the fic. You don't read it anyway! All you read is my author's notes. (I tried eating many pixi sticks to write a crazy random fic, and I just added this and some crazy other stuff. just read the fic.)  
  
Chapter 3 The Invasion  
  
(finally you read)  
  
What a terrible sight to see. Knights and goblins. Solders and beasts. A strange sight to see. Are they allied? Or do they just not see each other? They march together. They head towards the ocean. There are many of them. Why are they here? What are they doing? Why are they together? Should a warn the lord? What should I do? Are they friendly? Are they here for war? I just don't know. Should I ask some one else what to do? No. They would treat me as an inferior. If I tell our lord this, and if they are friendly, I could start a war. But if I tell him what I have saw, but tell him that I don't know if they are friendly or not, he will surly demote me. What do to, oh what to do? To tell? Or not to tell? That is the question. To let it go without a question? Or to warn our folk? I shall wait. And see what happens.  
  
- A merfolk lookout's thoughts  
  
Kamahl: I have been resting peacefully until the army of wild beasts and men came passing by. I found that they are going to attack the peaceful land. I, Kamahl, The Fist of Krosa, cannot let one of natures creations be destroyed. You! Go tell your lord of this attack. I shall hold them off.  
  
The lookout nods, then walks away relieved. He was quite stressed about what he should do. As he walked down the hall, he thought that this was a serious situation. Just noticing this he ran down the halls, running through anyone in his way, and tripping a few times. (Hey.he has fins.of course they would trip!) Meanwhile, the goblin attacking force has just arrived.  
  
Kamahl: Halt, because you shall move no further! You savage beasts can not, may not, will not pass this point. You have come to invade this land, and I do not permit this.  
  
A solder: Well. It is good to see that Kamahl is not jugging people how they look, or what they do. We are not savage beasts. And we do not wish to harm this land, we just request to speak to the lord of atlantes.  
  
Kamahl: I am sorry for calling you such names. My mind has changed. My strength has not. You will leave this land, and never threaten it again.  
  
The solder is thrown back.  
  
Another solder: Please mister. All we have came here for is to talk to the lord of atlantis. I swear. That is all.  
  
Kamahl, hearing some goblins below the ground: And do you call this a conversation.  
  
Kamahl slams his foot on the ground and a hole appears. The goblins are running by trying to attack under ground.  
  
Kamahl: Quick! To arms my comrades! They are borrowing.  
  
Kamahl started to raise the land to creatures. About 75% of the invading army got passed Kamahl. The others. were not as fortunate. Kamahl picked up his fist and swung it at the nearest solder. The solder went flying and crashed on a rock. Kamahl picked up his sword and began to slay the invaders. One came up to him.  
  
Mysterious invader: Nice work Kamahl. Now for your end.  
  
He took a swing at Kamahl's hand, which made him drop his sword. The invader threw his sword away, and picked up Kamahl's.  
  
Invader: Now now Kamahl. I thought you would be better than that!  
  
Kamahl: Sword or no sword, I will never be beaten!  
  
He looked at his enemy one last time. He closed his eyes. One punch took him out. He opened his eyes and found the invader on the ground. He picked up his sword and looked around. He saw no one. He worried to see what was behind him. He checked. The goblins and solders were running away. The merfolk were throwing stones and other objects at them. (PINGERS) Seeing them run made Kamahl happy. But he felt the there was no victory. He also saw hundreds of merfolk dead. He thought to himself 'Why? Why couldn't I have held them off. Why did all of these men have to die? I could have saved them.' Kamahl walked away into the woods.  
  
That's chapter four! Sorry for not writing it sooner. I would have liked to have done more with the attack behind Kamahl. But, I needed to continue what is happening with Sisay and Gerrard.  
  
Next chapter - Here today, dead tomorrow. 


	4. The Queen of Blades Friend? or Foe? or m...

Hey  
  
Sorry, but this will take a while. Queen of Blades has sent me a virus that destroyed my computers. I now have to start the chapter I was working on over. Also, I am very surprised that all of these people are writing MTG fanfics! WOW! Or do I mean WOE? Avitar of Woe!  
  
Next chapter is called the saving. It is about that person at the door. Gerrard and Sisay are saved, but who ever saved them got killed. Well. I have to go save up my money to by a new computer. So until I do,. well. do something productive..Just go.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Queen of Blades...Why did you send it to me.???)  
  
(Queen of Blades. don't respond to this..!!!) 


End file.
